And They Won't Dare Call It Puppy Love
by IMSLES
Summary: Love is blooming and everyone is unsure if it's the right thing.  Only the two in love are willing to take the risk, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

And They Won't Dare Call It Puppy Love

As they walked side by side through the bullpen all eyes gawked in surprise. He'd never been with a female at work before; at least not one like her. She looked completely out of his league. Not that he wasn't a fine catch, but she was certainly born of a higher caliber.

_Where could they possibly have met?_ the team looked to one another each questioning silently.

The couple was oblivious to their thoughts and concerns as they nuzzled each other indiscreetly. It was clear, despite their different backgrounds they were equally into each other. She licked at his ear while he nibbled at her neck.

She had black tightly curled hair and sported a tiara. Her neck was encircled with sparkling diamonds. Her perfectly manicured nails were coated with a shiny silver coating. She walked with a poise that bespoke of high training.

He had his mixed coloring and ears that some would call pointy. Others might consider his nose too big for his face. He had sharp eyes that were always alert and obviously filled with admiration for his new found love. At that moment they stared into her eyes the message unspoken seemed to excite her.

It was almost like he was putting her on display as he prowled around her. If he was looking for approval from the group no one standing there was going to say anything negative. Everyone had to admit they did make a cute couple, even if they were a bit mismatched.

The way she kept herself close to his side indicated she was just as smitten as he. She may be a lady, but all airs set aside she was noticeably attracted to Jethro. The attraction could only be described as animalistic.

Ziva looked happy for them. Abby, who had been visiting waiting for some evidence to process in her lab, looked a touch jealous.

She examined his 'female friend' head to toe, front to back, hoping to find some fault. No one would be good enough for him, she thought. She had saved him once upon a time. She felt it was well within her rights to decide if she was good enough for him.

Ducky exited the elevator and saw all the gawkers. Laughing in his Scottish lilt he surmised, "I see you've all met Josephine. She's come all the way from Monte Carlo. She only recently arrived and as you can see has already won the heart of our dear Jethro."

They all nodded in disbelief.

Ducky rested his hand on Jethro's shoulder, "She is a beautiful lass indeed. If I do say myself, she'll be right good for you. It's about time some female companionship brightened up your dog days,"

Jethro looked at him an eyebrow raised.

"Very well, then," Ducky continued. "You go off and enjoy the day. I'm sure we all have things covered here for the time being."

Josephine looked at Jethro and the two made their way toward the elevator. As they waited it didn't go completely unnoticed that she leaned her head slightly against his shoulder.

At the last minute, Tim got up and raced to catch up and follow them. Tony, Ziva and Abby weren't sure if it was the right thing to do, only that there was no way they were getting involved.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

And They Won't Dare Call It Puppy Love

As lunch time ended they anticipated Tim's return. When the elevator announced its arrival, they all breathed easier seeing him looking none the worse for wear. Actually he was smiling and looking rather pleased with himself. Maybe they should've gone to see what was going to happen.

Behind Tim, Jethro and Josephine followed still very much consumed with each other. Maybe it would've been wiser for them to go to a hotel or at least some place less private that the bullpen.

"This could be nauseating," Tony mumbled.

"You say something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked making his way to his desk.

"No, Boss. Not a thing," Tony went back to working on his report.

Josephine found a spot to sit near Jethro now sitting comfortably by the desk. He looked at her and the happiness was impossible to miss on his face.

Ziva shrugged. As long as Jethro is happy, Josephine was okay in her book. Of course, if she were to break his heart, well there were many ways she could think up to torture the 'little princess'. A smile grew across her face.

"Something on your mind, Ziva?" Gibbs tilted his head at her.

"No, Gibbs. Just thinking about getting back to my work," which she immediately did.

He nodded returning his attention back to his previous obsession, somehow the work would get done.

Josephine inched closer to Jethro. She didn't mind the eyes upon her. She only had eyes for her 'stud'. Her parents might've objected to her 'tainting her lineage', but what she saw in Jethro was better than anything she'd ever been offered.

He was true and loyal, strong and brave, and she could sense that he was drawn to her by a force that neither of them could deny. She couldn't miss the increasing intensity that he was more than attracted to her. She was certain that soon, very soon, they would know each other in the most intimate of ways.

Jethro moved closer to Josephine. He loved everything about her. Not only was she beautiful, but she carried herself with grace. Some might think he wasn't good enough for her or she was too high class for him, but he could tell she was sensitive and level headed. She was also kind and unselfish. If he could just get a bit closer, maybe no one would notice if they got a bit more personal. Without having to look around he could sense they were still being watched.

Her unselfishness had been proven while they were at lunch. There had been a stray mangy mutt that wandered near where they were eating. All the others had shooed him away, but she graciously offered some of her sirloin steak to him.

Lunch had been Tim's treat. He had wanted to make his approval clear, though it was really unwarranted. It was good to know they had his unconditional show of acceptance. Josephine seemed more at ease, at least.

Back in the bullpen, Abby looked at Tim still smiling at the newly discovered couple. What was he so happy about? Maybe she was judging to harshly.

She scrutinized Josephine again. She did seem to make Jethro happy. That's all she really wanted for him anyway wasn't it. He'd been lonely, she sensed that even if he never made it a point of contention. Why would he? His life was much too busy. Now though the way he appeared lost in Josephine's eyes made her heart melt.

Okay, she smiled. She just better never hurt him, or else. She turned to head back to her lab.

As the team worked on their reports, Jethro and Josephine stole away behind a partition. It would've gone unnoticed if it weren't for some whimpers that escaped and caused reddened faces and abashed glances between team mates. None willing to break it up or to even acknowledge their awareness as the panting increased before a silence hung in the air.

Jethro was the first to return to the desk and sat looking around at all the faces hidden behind computers. He turned his head to watch Josephine return to his side. Their tongues touched as they gave each other one last kiss before settling down again.

Tim worked diligently, as always, finishing up his reports, and then turning them in. He grabbed his backpack, pocketed his badge and clipped his gun to his waist heading for home.

"Have a good night everyone," he called escaping out of the bullpen.

Jethro and Josephine rose and followed soon after. The remaining team members followed with their eyes. The happiness of the couple evident as they all watched them walk step by step behind McGee their tails wagging in unison.


End file.
